Lizzy Sohma
by Lizzy-Reedus-MacManus-Dixon
Summary: I story about my life in fruits Basket.


' _Well at least I got out of the main house,'_ I thought to myself as I stood at the front door. I take a deep breath then knock. I hear the sound of shuffling feet on the other side of the door. The door flies open. "Lizzy. You're here. I was starting to worry." A man wearing a kimono says. "No need to. I'm here Uncle Gure." I say, walking in and setting my bags down. I walk up to him and give him a big hug. "It's nice to see you too." He says as he hugs me back. "Shigure, what on earth are you doing?" says a boy, about my age, with silver hair and violet eyes. "Yuki! I missed you so much, big brother." I say as I run over and tackle him in a hug. "Lizzy get off. You're heavy." He says trying to push me off. "Fine." I say while pouting. "Sohma-kun who is this?" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes asks Yuki. "Miss Honda this is my sister, Lizzy." He says motioning to me. "Half-sister. You must be Tohru Honda. Aya has told me so much about you. Though you are much prettier in person." I say to her, causing her to blush. She turns to Yuki with a concerned look on her face. "Sohma-kun, do you know where Kyo-kun is?" She asks worriedly. "How would I know where that stupid cat," He starts to say. "Stupid cat?" I cut him off raising an eyebrow. "Err, right. Sorry." He says, looking at me apologetically. "You are forgiven. So Kyo's here and no one thought to tell me beforehand." I said getting slightly annoyed. "Aya was supposed to tell you." Shigure said as he started to back away, very slowly. "I guess I'll go find Kyo then." I said, then left the room, going to the roof.

As soon as I get to the top of the ladder I immediately recognize a mess of bright orange hair. "Kyo?" I say softly as I walk closer. "Kyo what are you doing up here?" I say louder after about three minutes. "Thinking. What are you doing here?" He says looking at me with crimson eyes. "I live here now. Get downstairs, Tohru's worried about you." I say walking towards the ladder. "In a minute." He says looking back at the sky. I climb down the ladder, feeling a little hurt. I mean wouldn't you if the guy you've had a crush on for four years acts like he doesn't care about you. Anyway, I run into Tohru. "He'll be down in a minute." I say kind of glumly. "Okay." She says like nothing's wrong. I go to Shigure's 'Office'. "Uncle Gure where am I supposed to sleep at?" I ask him without looking him in his eyes. "Kyo's room is the only one big enough for two people. So you'll have to share." He says looking down at his empty desk.

At bedtime I go to mine and Kyo's room only to find him not there. I get dressed and lay down. I fell asleep shortly after. I woke up at two in the morning to get a glass of water. I go back to bed not noticing the extra weight on the other side of the bed. (Kyo went to bed only an hour earlier. He was so tired he didn't notice me.)

I woke up at dawn to notice a pair of arms around my waist and a head buried in my back. I lift the arms and slide out of bed. As I'm leaving the room I turn around to see him still asleep. 'He looks so peaceful.' I think to myself. I walk down stairs being as quiet as possible. I walk into the kitchen and start to make pancakes. By the time I'm done everyone is up and sitting at the table. After eating everyone goes about their own thing; Tohru does dishes, Yuki goes to his garden, Shigure goes to his room, and Kyo goes to the roof. I go sit on the couch and turn on the t.v. Three hours later I turn off the t.v. and look out the window. _'Rain, great. No wonder I'm tired.'_ I close my eyes and fall asleep on the couch.

I wake up to a wet feeling on my head. I sit up and a wash cloth falls into my lap. "What the hell is this for?" I mumble. "Oh Lizzy, you're awake. I came home from work and you were asleep. You're head felt hot so I put a wash cloth on it." Tohru said so fast I almost didn't understand. "It's okay Tohru. It's just the damn rain." I said not caring. "Oh, I get it. Just like Kyo-kun." She said, sudden realization on her face. "Exactly, now if you don't mind. Could you help me up the stairs?" I asked a little embarrassed. "Of course." She said, helping me to my feet. We make it upstairs, I only stumbled twice. I thank her and walk to mine and Kyo's room. I open the door to see him sprawled out over the entire bed, so I grab my pillow and lay on the floor. Bad idea, because five minutes later I heard the all too familiar **POOF**. I get up onto my paws and jump onto the bed. "Kyo." I said loud enough to wake him up. "Lizzy. What the hell." He said, not opening his eyes. "Get up. I need help. Can you call Hatori for me? I think I'm sick." I said walking in circles on the bed. "I guess." He said sitting up, his back to me. "Where are you?" He said half-asleep. "Behind you." I said sitting down, ears down. He turned around and jumped about a foot in the air. "Lizzy, is that you?" he asked a little shaken up. "No shit." I said. I'm not in the best of moods right now. "Care to explain?" he asks as he stars to calm down. "I was told it's because your dad tried to drown you when you were a year old. Luckily Hatori came to give you a checkup that day and saved you. But not before another cat was born." I said out of breath. "That makes sense I guess." He says as he scratches the back of his head. He picked me up and walked down stairs and set me on the counter.

Ten minutes later, after I had changed back, the door opens and Hatori walked in followed by Hiro and Haru. "You should consider yourself lucky I was on my way to see you in the first place, Lizzy. I found something interesting." Hatori said taking out his stethoscope. "And what's that?" I asked giving him a puzzled look. "You have a twin brother." Hatori said as coldly as ever. "Who?" I asked dumbfounded. "Me." Haru said from up against the wall. "Oh." I said totally calm. "Oh, that's all you have to say?" Hiro says, being a turd. "Look runt, I always thought of him as a brother. So it makes sense." I said ruffling his hair. "Quit it. You'll mess up my hair." He says trying to push my hands away. I quit playing with his hair and started tickling him. "So do you know who's older?" I ask, giving Hiro a chance to breath. "You, by three minutes." Hatori says putting away his equipment. "Yes." I say laughing. "Lizzy are you going to tell Tohru that you're cursed?" Hatori asks sternly. "Nope. I wanna see how long it'll take till she figures it out herself. "I say enthusiastically. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. "So little bro," I giggle before finishing. Wanna go bother Shigure?" I ask Haru happily. "Couldn't hurt." He said walking with me to Shigure's room. "Those two are going to get into some serious trouble." Hiro says as him and Hatori leave.

"GURE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, making him jump. "Guess what. Guess what. Guess what." I say as I get on his computer playlist and turn on 'Call Me Maybe' and set it to repeat then lock his computer. 'Haha you don't know the password Gure.' I think as I laugh to myself. "What?" He said unaffected by it all. "I GOT A TWIN!" I yell right in his ear making him jump again. "Give me three guesses." He said looking amused. "Okay guess one." I beamed. "Momiji?" He said while laughing. "No Gure. I'm trying to annoy you. Okay guess two." I say laughing with him. "Kagura." He says, it doesn't take a genius to figure out he's messing with me. "No. She's three years older than me." I say hitting him in the head. "Well then I give up." He says fake crying. "It's Haru!" I say dragging him into the room with us. "Is she all right?" Haru asks him annoyed. "I think she's pmsing." Shigure says. CRACK! "Whoops, I think I just broke your arm." I say glaring at him. "I'll call Hatori." Haru says, eyes wide, looking at a balling Shigure. "Teach you to fuck with me dog." I say then leave, slamming the door so hard it broke off its hinges. "What was that?" Haru asks. "That was your sister. Need any more proof." Shigure says still crying.

"Now leave your cast on this time." Hatori says looking annoyed. "How did you figure out the password to get into my computer?" Shigure asked him. "Easy. Only she would make the password 666." Hatori says looking at a very pale Shigure. "I told you not to make her mad Shigure." Hatori said sternly.

Back with me. I was on the roof trying to calm down. "Lizzy, what are you doing?" I heard someone ask me from behind. "I could ask you the same thing. Haven't you heard yet? I just broke the damn dogs arm." I said trying not to cry, especially not in front of Kyo. "Not what I mean. You shouldn't hide your emotions or thing will just get worse." He said sitting down next to me. "Like your one to talk." I say, my voice cracking. "I overheard Hatori explaining to Haru what happens when you bottle it in." (I get very violent) "Well fine I'll let it out." I say standing on the edge of the roof, my back to him. "Do you know how it feels to care about someone who acts like you're just some other person?" I say, tears streaming down my face. "No, I can't say that do." He says. "Well that's what it seems like to me. I've liked you for four years now and you hardly acknowledge me, and it hurts a lot." I say than I jump off the roof and run into the woods. "Nice going cat now she's gone." Yuki says from the ladder. "Let me go get her." He says jumping off the roof and chasing after me.

Meanwhile, I was running so fast everything was a blur. I trip on a big rock, not noticing my bracelet fell off, until the pain started. Do you know how it feels, it feels like being ripped apart from the inside out. I keep running till I reach a reach a cliff. I hear a twig snap behind me. No need to look when in know who it is. "What do you want?" I say as calm as possible. "Lizzy, just calm down. I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way." He said walking out of the trees. "Really" I ask, though it sounded like I was yelling. "Yes, see you've calmed down enough you changed back." He said handing me my bracelet.

Monday was my first day of school. "Is it true?" I ask Kyo on the way to school. "Is what true?" He asked me, confused. "That your teacher is Mayu-chan." I said looking up at him. "Yah. What about it?" He asked me completely confused. "She was Kana's best friend. And she dated the mutt." I said in a whisper. "Wait what?" He asked, but I had already joined up with Tohru and Yuki. "Hey Tohru, can you introduce me to your teacher?" I ask putting on the puppy dog eyes. "Umm, okay. Come on then." Tohru says leading me inside. We turn a corner and I take off running when I see her. "I'll catch up later Tohru." I yell behind me. I jump on her back and wrap her up in a huge hug. "Mayu-chan how come you never call anymore." I ask happily. "Who are you?" She asks trying to see me. "Mayu-chan did you forget about me?" I ask, pouting. "How am I supposed to know if I can't see you? Get off." She says, still trying to see me. I get off and jump in front of her. "Lizzy what are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to level the main house?" She asked happily. "I'm living with Uncle Gure now." I say laughing at her expression. "Well I'm happy that you're away from the main house, but worried at the same time." She said, starting to regain color to her face. "Don't worry. I put him in his place." I say with an evil smile. "What did you do this time?" She asked with all seriousness. "I broke his arm because he made me mad." I said completely calm. "I wish I could have been here." She said sourly. "Well you're in luck. I was recording it to see how annoyed he would get." I said throwing her a camera. **RING!** "Damn bell." I mumble under my breath. I walk to class late. I open the door and everyone but Haru stares. "You must be Miss Sohma?" The teacher says, matter of factly. "Yeah so?" I say, I don't like to be stared at. One girl raises her hand. "Yes." I say to her. "Are you related to Prince Yuki?" She asks not noticing the warning glare I gave her. "No, I'm only his half-sister." I snap. I hear a bunch of girls squeal. "I'm also Hatsuharu's twin, and I worse temper than him. Just yesterday I broke my guardians arm for teasing me." I say with an evil glint in my eye. Half the boy's jaws dropped. "So teach where the fuck do I sit?" I ask turning to face him. "Um, y-y-you can g-go sit beside Hatsuharu-san." He says nearly pissing himself. I go sit beside Haru, who sits right behind Momiji. "Hey Momiji. How are you?" I ask, Haru giving me a weird look. "Good! Hey have you met Tohru-chan yet?" He asks, clearly out of the loop. "Yes, I live with her." I say as I ruffle his hair. "MISS SOHMA PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yells at me. "And if I don't wanna." I ask raising an eyebrow. "Then leave" He says pointing to the door. "Fine." I say as I stand up and leave, slamming the door for dramatic effect. I walk to Mayu's room because she's awesome. I knock on the door. "Come in." I hear her yell. I open the door and walk in. "Mayu can I hang out in hear?" I ask a little too innocently. "Why?" She asks as she looks at the class, which is taking a test, Yuki and Kyo being the only ones done. "Because my teachers being an ass." I say looking at Kyo. "I suppose. Just don't make too much noise." She says smiling at me. I thank her and walk toward Yuki and Kyo. "What are you doing here?" Yuki asks as soon as I get into hearing range. "My teacher was being an ass so I left. I came here because Mayu is fun." I say as I sit on Kyo's desk. "Hey, get off my desk!" He said. "Fine." I say as I slide off the desk and sit on his lap. "Is that better?" I ask, facing him. "No, I can't see over your head." He mumbles. "Don't be a sour puss." I tell him. Then I go stand at the back of the room, where a bunch of girls wearing 'Prince Yuki' pins surround me. "Who do you think you are talking to Sohma-kun?" One girl asks, getting in my face. "His sister. Now who the fuck do you think you are obsessing over him." I ask as I point to her pin. "We are representatives of the Prince Yuki fan club." They say standing up tall. "Ladies, leave Miss Sohma alone or I will have to send you out." Mayu says making them sit down. I walk over to where Tohru sits, seeing as she's done and talking to some girls. "Hey Tohru." I say as I get there. "Lizzy, what are you doing here?" She asks with a look of shock. "My teacher was being an ass so I came here." I say sitting down across from a girl with long black hair. "Why here?" A girl with long blonde hair asks. "Mayu-chan is an old family friend." I reply with a smile. "Your waves are similar to the other Sohma's in the school. My name is Saki Hanajima, but everyone calls me Hana." She says with a smile. "And I'm Arisa Uotani, but just Uo is fine." The blond says as she drapes her arms over my shoulders. "I'm Lizzy Sohma, as if you didn't already gather that. Yuki is my half-brother and Hatsuharu is my twin." I say my smile getting bigger. Uo catches me looking at Kyo. "Ooh, someone's got a crush on carrot top." She says nudging me with her elbow. "Yeah and he already knows." I say nudging her back. RING! "Well, I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch." Uo says as we walk out of the classroom towards the lunch room. I finish my food and walk over to Yuki. "Hey do you know where Kyo is?" I asked him? "I think he stayed in the class room today. He did bring his own lunch." He said as he dumped the remains of his meal. I look at the clock and see there are 25 minutes till lunch is over. I head back to their class room. He's sitting there eating, and looking out the window, unaware of my presence. I walk over to hm. "Kyo why are you eating in here?" I say as I try take one of his pieces sushi. He smacks my hand away, glaring at me. "What's been your problem lately?" I ask as I rub my hand, tears threatening to fall. "Nothing." He says, still glaring. "I mean it. I'm worried about you Kyo. You're acting weird." I say as my palm starts bleeding because my grip got too tight. "Lizzy are you okay?" Mayu-chan asks as she walks into the room. "Yeah I will be. Can I use the phone?" I ask as I grab some napkins and just hold them in my palm. "Of course." She says motioning for me to sit in her chair while I talk. I grab the phone and dial the number. "Hello?" A deep voice on the other end says. "Hatori can you come get me?" I ask him. "Why?" was his only response. "I made my hand bleed really bad." I say a little too fast. "I guess. Where are you at?" He asks, it sounds like he just grabbed his keys. "Class 2-D, why?" I ask very confused. "I don't want you to leave the room until I get there, understand." He says, sometimes I swear he thinks I'm a ten year old. "I understand Dad." I say. "Don't call me dad. I am not your father." He says then hangs up. I put the receiver down and watch as Kyo leaves, then a thought hit me. 'Of course' I pick up the phone and call Shigure. "Hello?" he says, you can hear crying in the background. "Okay first off, stop torturing the poor woman. Secondly is Kagura coming over after school?" I ask, feeling bad for his poor editor. "Yes, how'd you know?" He asks as the crying gets louder. "Lucky guess. Now give the poor woman the manuscript or I'll break your other arm." I say. "Okay Mitchan come here." I hear. "Here is the manuscript." I can hear the sadness in his voice. "Thank you sensei." I hear his editor say, then the sound of running feet and a door shut. "Good dog. Now I'll be home soon." I say then hang up. **KNOCK! KNOCK!** "Come on in doc." I yell at the door. ""Lizzy you need to be more careful." He says as he cleans my hand and wraps it up. "Thanks papa." I say as I climb on his back. "What are you doing?" He asks unamused. "I want you to give me a piggy back ride outside. Now mush!" I say as I dig my feet into his sides. He manages to carry me to the car without being seen.

That night I decided to sleep on the couch. (I made sure Kagura knew not to break it or I'd break her.) I went upstairs and grabbed my clothes and went and took a shower. After that I went back downstairs to go to bed. I fell asleep and ended up having a bad nightmare. _I'm standing in the middle of a room covered in blood from head to toe. I hear something move and look up to see Akito looking at me with a sad expression. Then someone in the shadows says, "Look at what you've done Lizzy. You truly are a monster. Killing your own family._ I woke up to someone shaking me. "Lizzy are you okay?" I hear them ask. "Yeah just a nightmare." I say to him. It's so dark I can hardly make out his face, but there's no mistaking the worry in his eyes. "You want to talk about it?" He asks relaxing a little. "Long story short, I killed everyone close to me, then a disembodied voice tells me how much of a monster I am." I say as I start to cry. "You're not a monster and you know it." Kyo says wiping away my tears. "If anyone is a monster it's Akito." He tells me as he pulls me into his arms for a comforting hug. "And the evil Chuckie doll." I say as I close my eyes, listening to his heartbeat. "Lizzy are you alright?" Tohru asks coming down stairs. "Shhh. She'll be okay. She's just a little shaken up." Kyo says in more of a whisper. "Kyo-kun! You're hugging her! Why haven't you changed?" She asks going into a panic. "Tohru calm down. I'm cursed okay. I'm the cat too." I say a little irritated. "Come on. I'm taking you to bed." Kyo says as he picks me up bridal style and carries me upstairs, followed by Tohru. She hurries past us once we were at the top and opens the door, then goes to her room. Kyo walks into the room and shut the door with his foot. He carries me to the bed and sets me down. "Thanks" I say quietly, arms still around his neck. "Welcome." He says, his eyes never leaving mine. "Will you go out with me?" he asks leaning down a little. I lean up and kiss him. It took him a minute to react, but when he did I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. "How was that for an answer?" I ask as I let go of his neck. "Better than no answer." He said in a joking manner. He lays down pulling me against him, arms around my waist. "Now go to sleep." He said. I rolled over and fall asleep with my face buried in his chest.

The rest of the week went by without incident. On Thursday I got some surprising news. "Lizzy! Kyo! Yuki and I will be going to the main house for 3 weeks. Tohru will be staying with her friends during that time. So you and Kyo will be alone. Try not to destroy the house, okay." Shigure says as him and Yuki are about to leave. "No promises if Kagura stops by. "I say as I hold onto Kyo's arm. "Well, Lizzy be good. I'll be back as soon as possible." Yuki says as he carries luggage to Hatori's car. "Kyo don't run away again." Shigure says as he shuts the door. "Well I better get dinner started." I say as I go into the kitchen. The weeks go on and Kyo and I get deeper in our relationship as the days (and nights) go by.

A month later life is going the same as usual. I still storm out of class for the littlest reasons and go to Mayu-chan's room. I once hid in the supply closet after lunch and jumped out in the middle of class yelling "Yuki's a transvestite." The fan girls and Tohru and Yuki fell over, while Kyo and Uo looked like they were going to die laughing. Usually I go in there and sit by or on Kyo's lap.

I woke up and ran to the bathroom, I've had the flu for the last week and it seems to keep getting worse. "Okay that's it. I'm calling Hatori." Kyo says getting out of bed and holding back my hair. "Fine." I say as I brush my teeth once I finished. We walk to the main house and go to Hatori's office. "Hatori." I call as I knock. "Come in." I hear him say from inside. Me and Kyo walk in and sit. "What's wrong?" He asks eyeing us. I have the flu but it's getting worse. So Kyo drug me here." I say crossing my arms. Hatori grabbed a box and gave it to me. I look down and read 'Pregnancy Test.' I nod and leave before Kyo can see what it is. Five minutes later I return and hand him the test. He gulps and mutters a few choice words. "Lizzy?" Hatori asks looking at me now. "Positive." I say sitting down again.

Three months later me and Kyo go back for an ultrasound. I lay down on the table and Hatori lifts my shirt over my belly. I hold Kyo's hand as Hatori looks for the picture. "This could be a problem." Hatori says to himself. "What could?" Me and Kyo ask at the same time. "You see here." He says pointing to the screen. "What about it?" I ask looking where he pointed. "It appears that you'll be having twins." Hatori says slightly concerned. "Really?" Kyo says sys not seeing it. Hatori explains it to him as I just lay there. "Have you thought about names yet?" Hatori ask ignoring Kyo, who's having a cursing fit in the background. "Well I have two I really like. One for a boy and one for a girl." I say glaring at Kyo. "May I hear them?" Hatori asks as he helps me sit up. "Kyon for a boy." I say pulling my shirt down. "Why Kyon?" Kyo asks walking over. "Well I got the idea the other day when Ayame was visiting. It's a shortening of what he calls you, Kyonkichi." I say with a smirk. "Don't call me that!" He yells. "And the girls name?" Hatori asks, getting us back on course. "Oh right. The girl name is Koneko because me and Kyo are both cats." I say smiling at him. "Jeeze." He mumbles under his breath so I flick him. I walk towards Hatori, who is standing by the door with an envelope. "Take care and call me if you need to." He says handing me the envelope and kissing my forehead as I walk out the door, Kyo following.

We get home and Shigure, Yuki, Haru, Tohru, and Ayame are waiting at the table for us. "What's going on?" I ask handing Kyo the envelope. "We are here because we heard the most wonderful news ever." Ayame exclaims, walking over and putting an arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, wonderful." Yuki mumbles covering his face with his hands out of exhaustion. "And that would be?" I ask as glaring at Shigure. "Why that you're pregnant of course." Ayame says looking at me confused. "Where did you hear that?" I ask looking at Ayame with the same confused look. "Shigure." Haru says pointing at the dog. "Shigure!" I yell as I walk up to him and pick him up by his collar. "I didn't mean to, it just slipped out." He says putting his hands on mine lightly. I set him down and grab the envelope from Kyo and toss it on the table. "It's no lie. Have a look." I say sitting in-between Haru and Yuki. Ayame opens the envelope. "Oh my. Are you sure?" He asks handing it to Shigure. "Of course." I say watching Shigure look from the picture to me, back to the picture before passing it to Haru. Haru stands up and walks around me to Yuki so they can look at it together. Yuki takes one look and hands it to Tohru as he stands up. Him and Haru walk towards Kyo, who's standing in the corner. I get up and put a hand on each of their shoulder. "If you kill him you'll be responsible for telling them why they have no dad." I say through gritted teeth and watch as they go sit back down. Tohru gasps because Shigure finally explained to her what she was looking at.

"Lizzy time to go." Kagura says walking in my room. Today is the day of my baby shower and Kagura is my escort to the main house. As we arrive Rin walks by with Haru trailing her. We walk into a big room filled with all the cursed Sohma's. "Hello Lizzy." Kazuma says as I walk up to the big table. He pulls out a chair for me. He pulls out a chair for me. I sit as I thank him. "Where's Kyo?" I ask as everyone starts to take their seats. "He'll be here soon. He had to run to the dojo real quick. Kazuma says. "Okay. So where's the food?" I say as I lick my lips


End file.
